


Day 30- Power Tools

by Broken_Clover



Series: Goretober 2018 [30]
Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Diary/Journal, Gen, Human Experimentation, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Relius begins a new study project, involving power tools and a few unwilling test subjects.





	Day 30- Power Tools

_**‘Experiments in Power Tools on Human Test Subjects’** _

_A Journal by Relius Clover_

**March 12**

The current experiments of the Nox Nyctores have been far less successful than I initially anticipated them to be. Though my present theories have yet to be disproved, the lack of new data has been troubling. I am incapable of proving or disproving something I lack the evidence for. The lack of success is slowly eroding at my patience…

Perhaps today is not entirely without interest. I managed to find a box of old power tools in the basement of one of my experiment facilities. They appear in poor condition, but it has been quite a number of years since I have seen tools like these.

 

**March 13**

Current experiments remain stagnant. I am debating the possibility of putting them on hold while I attempt to diagnose the root of the issue. Perhaps my central calculations have errors in need of fixing.

In my spare time, I have begin trying to repair the power tools. It serves as an adequate temporary distraction. Some parts appear to be missing, though I may be able to procure them relatively easily.

 

**March 14**

Current experiments have been put on hiatus.

After determining all the parts needed, the majority were easily found via scavenging or at a local hardware store. It seems repairs will not be as difficult as anticipated.

 

**March 16**

A most fortuitous turn of events has unfolded. Shortly after repairing the majority of my power tools, an unexpected trespasser appeared in my current work complex. Ignis was easily capable to subdue the intruder and bring them to me.

I have spent all of today devising a new series of tests to attempt while the Nox Nyctores experiments are on hiatus. I have yet to find much information about the effects of machine tools on the human body. Perhaps I can find someone with enough vision to publish the results of my studies when these tests conclude. I fear not many will understand the value of what I do.

Upon further physical analysis, I have identified the intruder as a member of the ‘Kaka Clan,’ a race of genetically-modified demi-humans possessing feline traits. In spite of the nonhuman aspect, the subject’s flesh is pliable and near-identical to a human’s. It will serve well.

I will compile a diagnostic of my first subject, and include it in this journal for the sake of reference.

 

**Subject A Overview**

**Name:** Taokaka

**Species:** Kaka (Demi-human)

**Height:** 165cm

**Current Weight:** 42 kilo

**Blood Type:** O

 

Subject conveys a highly childlike personality in spite of perceived age. Abnormally strong but easy to delude and persuade. Mischievous, but not dangerously so.

Subject deemed in a stable state of health, will begin experimentation promptly.

 

**March 17**

Interrogation was a non-necessity. Subject A took virtually no persuasion in order to obtain personal information. Expressed slight concern for the shackled chair that she was confined to. Subject’s naive nature made it excessively easy to convince that it was merely a game of some nature. She is now possessed by the desire to ‘win,’ despite my explaining that there are no other competitors.

At the very least, enthusiasm will simplify the initial testing. On that note, Ignis was able to retrieve the final few missing pieces. I have performed a few minor experiments on nonliving materials, and all tools appear in excellent working condition.

 

**March 18**

The tool testing has begun. As anticipated, subject reacted highly negatively to the introductory experimentation. Bleeding level appears normal, wounds sterilized to prevent infection. Due to the nature of working with only a single subject, extreme caution must be observed to maintain physical healthiness.

 

**Tools Used:**

**Power Saw**

-Issued six (6) minor cut wounds to exposed external forearms and forelegs

**Handheld Drill**

-Four (4) drill wounds issued to the flesh of the upper right arm, approx 3mm deep

 

Subject managed to leave superficial scratches on the left arm as drill was inserted. Repercussions deemed unnecessary, will be utilized if incident occurs again.

 

**March 19**

Decided to use a gag. Subject’s personality causes it to react to pain and discomfort loudly. Such outbursts serve as a distraction, and could serve as a major hazard during delicate work. Wounds sterilized and left open.

 

**Tools Used:**

**Power Saw**

-Issued four (4) superficial cut wounds to exposed thighs

**Handheld Drill**

-Five (5) drill wounds issued to lower left arm, approx 3mm deep

-One (1) deep drill wound issued through the left ulna

 

**March 20**

Subject A showing early-onset despair symptoms. Spirit remains relatively strong, but indicating signs of fading. Almost a pity that the soul is not a high-enough caliber to be utilized for another Detonator prototype. It would save me quite a bit of time.

 

**Tools Used**

**Power Drill**

-Three (3) deep drill wounds issued to right ankle joint.

-Two (2) drill wounds issued in the side of right thigh, approx 6mm, reinserted twice

**Hammer Drill**

-One (1) deep drill wound issued to right radius

 

Heavy thrust of Hammer Drill resulted in severe shattering to the radius and carpal (hand) bones. Sustained blood loss and immediate deficiency of nourishment, subject is already showing signs of weight loss. Embarrassingly on my behalf, it appears I forgot to feed my test subject.

While retrieving food, finding compatible blood to replenish is also advisable.

 

**March 23**

Extenuating circumstances have made it impossible to report for the prior two days. While out retrieving food for Subject A and seeking out an adequate source of compatible blood, I was ambushed by a bounty hunter. Apparently, my current Subject’s disappearance from her home has become widespread, and he insinuated me as the culprit. In spite of my best efforts, a physical altercation arose.

In spite of the initial imposing presence, he has demonstrated himself physically inferior in almost every category. After initially being subdued, he attempted a surprise attack on Ignis, managing to scrape her outer hull. An abnormally high amount of sedative was necessary to have an effect, presumably either due to physical conditioning or to aggression.

He has been brought back to my facility. He shows promise as another test subject. I could always use another one. Another diagnostic will be assembled.

 

**March 24**

Truthfully, I do have minor concerns regarding my newest subject. Not due to any physical deficits, or concerns of him breaking free and escaping. Upon further analysis, I have realized that he is Bang Shishigami, a man I am aware that has been interacting with the Rogue Element far more than I would like. I could not convince him that my continued search for him is for his benefit, insisting that he’d taken the boy under his wing as an ‘apprentice,’ and owed a duty of care and protection to him.

That choice is not to his own benefit. I only find myself growing more enraged with the both of them. I highly fear I will develop a bias between my subjects.

Although, considering Subject A’s current state, perhaps that is a positive.

 

**Subject B Overview**

**Name:** Shishigami, Bang

**Species:** Human (presumably)

**Height:** 190cm

**Current Weight:** 105 kilo

**Blood Type:** B

 

Subject is highly aggressive. Suggests mildly more intelligence than subject A, but not notably. Highly skilled in ninjutsu and hand-to-hand combat, extra precautions necessary to maintain restraint. Highly resistant to persuasion, possesses a strong soul possibly matching the qualities of Subject Nanaya. Shows indication of a severe inferiority complex and an instinctive drive to please. Subject’s kindly, empathetic nature shows promise as a method of manipulation.

Subject deemed in a stable state of health, will begin experimentation promptly.

 

**March 25**

Subject B remains highly aggressive. Despite my initial confidence in keeping him captive, he has already begun wearing down the restraints. I do not wish to keep him constantly sedated, so I used the Hammer Drill to shatter both kneecaps. Part of the effect was psychological, demonstrating to both that I have no concern using punishment methods if they intend to misbehave.

Aside note: Subjects A and B demonstrate some degree of familiarity. That could prove useful as a method of persuasion.

 

**Tools Used**

**Subject A**

**Impact Wrench**

-One (1) Deep Impact removal wound. A column of flesh approx 1cm long was scraped from the upper right arm

**Heat Gun**

-Second-Degree burn approx 5cm X 7cm issued across the upper right scapular region on the back.

 

**Subject B**

**Power Saw**

-Six (6) non-superficial cut wounds applied to lower right leg

-Two (2) superficial cut wounds issued to face, reopened an old pair of scars intersecting along the midsagittal plane, between the eyes

**Power Drill**

-Nine (9) deep drill wounds issued to both legs, approx 10cm deep

 

I am very happy to have obtained a new subject. The larger frame and enhanced musculature allow for more surface area for testing. As much as I wish to remain impartial, Subject B continues to entice.

It seems I will need to find food for two subjects now.

 

**March 26**

Today I have begun conducting skin abrasion tests. I have deemed the Hand Sander adequate for testing despite some initial concerns.

As of the present, Subject A is in a state of declining health. Several drill wounds show signs of infection, and the weight loss continues. I do not anticipate that she will die, though it is not an impossible prospect. I had Ignis clean out the wounds. I will merely have to continue on and see.

Subject B is showing signs of psychological discomfort, with particular aversion to the saw. I hypothesize that it is mainly because of the close proximity of it to the eyes during the most recent test, and the reopening of an old wound. Intriguing.

 

**Tools Used**

**Subject B**

**Hand Sander**

-Severe Friction wound issued in an approx 7cm X 7cm area across the right upper leg

 

I fear I may be getting a tad too much enjoyment out of this. Hearing Subject B scream for me is oddly therapeutic. I’ve yet to hear an opera that satisfies me in such a way.

 

**March 27**

So he returns to me.

I knew it was only a matter of time.

It seems he would like to talk once again. I don’t mind.

But I’m going to have to discipline him first.

 

**Subject C Overview**

**Name:** Clover, Carl

**Species:** Human

**Height:** 144cm

**Current Weight:** 35 kilo

**Blood Type:** AB

 

**March 28**

Obviously, Subject C is very distressed at the current predicament he has found himself in. I have situated all three subjects within visual range of one another. The results should be intriguing.

Nirvana is being dismantled. I have not told him yet. I cannot have him sink into despair yet. Ada showed promise, but I have deemed her too uncontrollable to be allowed to exist.

Subject A continues to decline. Despite the replenishment of blood and the disinfecting of her wounds, the psychological toll seems to be have a profoundly negative effect. Perhaps I should progress to more extreme tests before it’s too late.

Conversely, B seems to be doing remarkably well. The recent addition of Subject C has revitalized his soul. I find myself so intrigued by the change, I may have to rekindle my Nox Nyctores studies.

 

**Tools Used**

**Subject A**

**Heat Gun**

-Third-Degree burn approx 5cm X 5cm issued across abdominal region.

 

**Subject B**

**Power Drill**

-Five (5) deep drill wounds, three to upper left arm, two to upper right, approx 8cm deep

**Hand Sander**

-Surface applied to dorsal side of the right hand, issued friction until bones became visible

 

**Subject C**

**Hammer Drill**

-Two (2) applications to the left arm, one to the elbow joint and one to the humerus. Both sections shattered, bone splinters left in place.

 

**March 30**

My plans are not going as smoothly as expected. Despite clearly-defined punishment, Subject A attempted to bite several times as the Heat Gun was placed near her face.

As punishment, Subject was given a vial transfusion of Subject B’s blood. As anticipated, A showed a swift reaction, expressing abnormal concern over the transfusion. Within minutes, and after removing the gag, subject expressed bodily aching, nausea, and chills. I no longer have concerns if she is incapable of surviving the results. Her life is no longer a necessity to me.

Subject C has repeatedly called for Nirvana. When orders to be silent were ignored, alternative methods of punishment were issued. Perhaps not enough care was used in the removal, there is current concern for continued severe hemorrhaging. I offered to cauterize with the Heat Gun, but it seems that after Subject A’s experience, he has no interest. If he chooses to prolong his suffering, so be it.

 

**Tools Used**

**Subject A**

**Heat Gun**

-Issued Third-Degree burns across right half of face, from temple to base of the nasal cavity

 

**Subject B**

**Nail Gun**

-Inserted six (6) 4cm finishing nails into lower left leg

**Power Drill**

-Four (4) deep drill wounds to right scapular region, approx 5cm deep

 

**Subject C**

**Hand-Held Jigsaw**

-Crude amputation of the right arm at the shoulder joint

 

Subject B has reacted poorly to both of his fellow Subject’s suffering. While I anticipated his empathy would come into play, it seems that he is able to withstand far more pain in such a state, seeming completely undisturbed by his own wounds when A and C are in pain.

 

**April 1**

I fear I have been met with a setback. Somehow, Subjects A and C have escaped.

If I may interject a bit of humor into a scientific study, I find their escape slightly humorous. A currently lacks a large amount of mobility due to infected wounds, blood loss, and atrophy, while C is missing an arm. Perhaps that’s how they managed to escape while I was asleep?

Ignis is behaving oddly. She did not wake me up during their escape. I will perform maintenance to try and determine the cause of her defectiveness.

As of the present, Subject B remains stubborn. I presume he had some hand in this, but would not admit anything even under threats of severe bodily harm. His will is strong, I can admit that much.

 

**April 2**

Tracking device inserted between Subject C’s C-3 and C-4 spinal vertebrae appears undamaged. Released Detonator: Ignis to retrieve subjects, should return within three (3) days or less.

Subject A will likely die before return. But you, Carl…I have quite a bit more in store for you.

Subject B will not speak. I was too distracted in going over my notes to test today. Ah, well. He isn’t going anywhere.

 

**April 3**

After a month’s absence, I have returned to my Nox Nyctores theories. I have not discarded my current project, merely integrated the two on some scale. Considering the manipulation necessary to topple the soul and make it adequately pliable for Detonator conversion, I question if any sort of consent is necessary for the conversion to take place.

Considering his deep emotional reactions to the suffering of his fellow subjects, C especially, I was able to properly prune through Subject B’s soul in a vulnerable state. I have determined the toppling point of Subject B’s soul, though there is some lingering resistance to my influence. I have almost run out of adequate sedative substances- although I question how much use that will serve.

With my current theory, I intend to utilize the Power Drill as a makeshift surgical tool. I will insert the device through the frontal bone, superior to the left eye socket, and perform a simple lobotomy. Considering the high-power nature of my tool, the result cannot be guaranteed as of now. As long as I maintain a steady hand and sedate him properly, I should have a perfectly relaxed and compliant subject for the remainder of my experiments, and a potential Detonator Core once Ignis returns.

 

**April 4**

**Surgical Report: Subject B**

Current tests have been suspended.

Results inconclusive

**_Subject Terminated_ **


End file.
